Ready - A Winter's Tale
by CPPgirl
Summary: This is how I imagine Pacey and Joey's first time to be like through Joey's POV. These stories are inspired by the actor who Plays Pacey, Joshua Jackson.


Ready - A Winter's Tale

I knew in my heart that I wanted to have sex with Pacey and I've known for quite some time, but it was my head that kept telling me I wasn't ready. Pacey knew better than I did that I wasn't ready, that's why he didn't even bring the subject up for several months. I love him even more for that, but at the same time, I secretly wanted him to at least try to talk about it because it would force me to face the fact that being with Pacey made me want to have sex. There were so many nights that I wanted to push the envelope with him, but I didn't know how. My body was a willing subject and the intense make out sessions we had made me fantasize about what it would be like to give him my whole body, heart and sole and sometimes I would even touch myself and envision it was Pacey touching me. I know I'm ready, so why was I so hesitant when the subject came up here on our ski trip? Maybe I didn't want to be a cliché, maybe I felt that if it happened this weekend, that it would only be because we were a couple of teens away for the weekend and it was expected of us and I wanted it to be more special than that.

It wasn't until I heard Pacey tell Anna that sex is the most intimate thing two people could share and that it's worth waiting for, that I realized it didn't matter when and where we had sex for the first time, it was Pacey that was going to make it special. So here I am alone in a cabin with the man of my dreams just on the other side of the door and I've made up my mind that I do want to have sex with Pacey and I want to have sex with him tonight. I don't even feel nervous about it because I just know that Pacey will make everything okay, he always does, he makes me feel safe and loved and the way he looks at me makes me feel sexy, so I'm all in.

Now that I've made that decision, I'm getting a little excited and I find myself getting a flushed. I'm picturing Pacey now without a shirt on and this warmth rushes down my body and I start to feel little flutters in the pit of my stomach. Pacey is in the bathroom and I'm anxious for him to come out so I can let him know, somehow, how ready I am to be with him. My mind starts to wander as to how I will initiate that when the door opens and Pacey comes out. He looks at me lovingly and I know right then and there I've made the right decision and when he starts brushing my hair, I feel like I might just melt into a puddle on the floor. How could something so simple become so sensual and sexy, maybe it's just the affect he has over me.

Without thinking about what I'm saying I ask Pacey if he has his wallet, I can tell by his reaction that he feels bad about earlier and the fact that he was carrying around a condom, but now I'm just so thankful he was. I see the surprise on his face when I say I want to throw the wrapper away and he tries to reassure me that it shouldn't have anything to do with what he said and I know he's being sincere, so I cut him off and turn to face him. And without out any reservation, I suddenly become the seductress and begin telling all the reasons why I want him and find myself getting hotter and hotter when I think of each one of those reasons.

Pacey is having trouble breathing as I start to undo the buttons on his shirt and remove it and he doesn't know where to put his hands, but I so wish he was caressing me right now and look forward to when he does. My finger touches his skin as I remove his beater and a tingling goes through my whole body. I feel myself getting very wet as I tell Pacey that I'm going to start kissing him and the butterflies start again. He is letting me lead in on the kiss and when our lips meet my mind soars into a fantasy where only Pacey and I exist and nothing outside of our two bodies matters. As the kiss deepens, Pacey takes over and it feels amazing, he feels amazing. His lips are soft and he tastes divine, he tastes like Pacey with just a hint of the ginger ale he had earlier. I feel his tongue enter my mouth and I search it out with my own delighting in the feelings it stirs. We have kissed many times like this, but somehow Pacey has made this feel even more sensual than usual. His hand moves up into my hair and my heart quickens, everything he's doing is perfect, it feels so right. I can feel his cock hardening against my stomach and it excites me, so I push closer to him in an attempt to feel all of him. We break the kiss and Pacey starts kissing my neck and I can't get enough of the feelings he is instilling in me. My knees start to go weak and I'm thankful that Pacey is holding me so tight because I know I would crumble if he weren't. He starts to trail kisses over my shoulder and down my arm and I'm like putty in his hands, I am so horny for him right now that I can't wait to feel our naked bodies next to each other. As if reading my mind Pacey lifts me in an embrace and backs up to the bed and I let out a little surprised squeal.

As we reach the edge of the bed, Pacey deepens the kiss even more and my body takes over and starts rubbing against him, against his hard on. I move my hands down his back and grab his ass pushing him harder into me which causes Pacey to emit a long low growl from deep down in his throat. The sound is so sexy that I can't help but let out a moan of my own as I feel a certain wetness in my panties. The urge to feel Pacey's cock is mounting, so I move my hands to his buckle and start to remove his belt. As I do, the urgency of Pacey's kisses increases and his hands begin to travel over my body. I can't help but relish in the feeling of those hands, he has such sexy hands which is something I had noticed about him long before we started dating; those long perfectly shaped fingers are beautiful and just watching him gesture as he talks is a turn on. Now one of those magical hands travels up under my tank top and begins caressing my back causing the butterflies to continue. Just as I feel my nipples getting hard, Pacey's hand moves around to the front to cover by breast, he's gently kneading it and then rubs his thumb across the hardened nub and another moan escapes me. My moan seems to trigger something in Pacey because his breathing gets even heavier as he pulls me in hard against him again which only excites me more because now I can really feel how hard his cock has gotten and how big he actually is. Jen and I had had a conversation about sex and we kind of joked that Pacey was probably a very large boy and now I know how true that is. I feel a little scared and intimidated by his size because I've heard that sex hurts the first time, and the larger the penis, the more it hurts. However, there is a part of me that feels a bit of joy that my boyfriend is not small in that department.

My thoughts are brought back to the moment as I feel Pacey's mouth leaving my neck, slowly making its way downward, my skin feels like it's on fire yet his lips leave a trail of goose bumps behind. As he dips his head lower, I throw my head back in order to give him better access and then I feel his mouth close over my breast. My breathing becomes erratic and my nipples harden even more, I have never felt so alive. I feel Pacey's tongue flicking the hard nub and my eyes close, my head swimming. I didn't realize it at first, but my hands are pushing Pacey's head toward me like I can't get enough of the feeling that his mouth is causing by sucking my breast. I feel like I'm in another world and then the connection is broken bringing me back down to earth momentarily before his mouth claims my other breast and he does to it what he had done to the other. I don't know if I can take much more of this exquisite torture, I feel like I'm a huge bundle of nerves and yet I can't get enough of the feelings he is invoking on my body and I moan out his name. It sounds like a plea, but a plea for what, to stop? To continue? I don't know myself, I just know that my skin to be super sensitive and ministrations is creating a buildup of feelings in the pit of my stomach which is finding its way down to my core.

As Pacey continues the assault on my breasts, my hands move lower on his body as if they have a mind of their own, they move to the front of his jeans and I squeeze his already hard cock. His reaction is to bite my nipple and it feels glorious. I start rubbing his cock through his jeans while moving up to the button, I undo it and pull the zipper down. I am that much closer to touching him and the thought excites me so much I let out another little squeak. Pacey makes his way back up to my mouth and claims it again with more urgency. I return the kiss with as much vigor as him, but this time I'm the one searching out his tongue and I suck on it like he sucked on my nipples. The intensity of it is overwhelming, but not to the point where I want to stop, the opposite really as I slide my hand into his jean and continue rubbing him through the material of his boxers. I know I'm going to have to make the move to relieve him of his pants and boxers, but just as I'm about to, Pacey's hands descend and he pulls my hips in toward him again, so that our bodies are crushing against each other. I start moving my hands up and down his torso, making my way over the muscles in his back and I feel them bulging as he begins to move his hips, rubbing against me. The friction is building and causing the butterflies to start up again, but now the feelings are lower and I find myself moving right along with him and rubbing against him.

I've only ever had an orgasm once and it was Pacey that brought it on, but I don't think he knew it at the time and I never told him it happened. We were getting pretty hot and heavy on the couch during one make out session and he was lying on top of me and his leg was positioned between mine causing it to rub up against me. I could feel a buildup of foreign feelings in the pit of my stomach and without warning this wave of ecstasy came over me, it happened so fast that my reaction was an intake of breath followed by heavy breathing. It felt wonderful, but it was over so quickly that I don't think Pacey realized what had happened and I was too embarrassed to ask him or anyone about it.

I can feel that same build up now, but it feels more intense than I remember and it makes me move even more as if it were a natural thing to do. Both of us are having trouble breathing and Pacey breaks the kiss, so we can catch our breath and I look into his eyes and I can see the intense desire in them and the colour has changed to a darker blue, making him so incredibly sexy. Then Pacey turns us around and gently lays me down on the bed, I'm so nervous, but also anxious to feel him against me again. Before Pacey joins me, he removes his jeans, but leaves his boxers on which makes me thankful and disappointed at the same time. I can't wait to see him in all his glory, but I realize that I am still fully clothed which really is a little unfair to Pacey, so I lift my hips and begin lowering my pajama bottoms. Pacey's eyes begin to narrow and he leans over me and takes over the task. He loops his fingers in the waist band of the pants and ever so slowly lowers them and as he does he begins kissing the newly exposed skin on my waist and hips, moving downward. His fingers are caressing my skin as he goes which sends little bolts of electricity throughout entire my body. As he reaches my calves, he lifts one leg, bending it at the knee and freeing it from the pants and as he does he raises it to his mouth and ever so slowing begins kissing along the inside of it down to my ankle. He then does the same to the other leg and again I'm on fire. I am now wearing only a tank top and a skimpy pair of underwear that I bought at Victoria Secret in hopes that someday Pacey would see them and I am thankful that I had the foresight to bring them along on this trip.

Pacey is staring at me and I start to feel a little self-conscious about my state of undress then he says in that husky whisper of his "you are so beautiful Joey". Those words spoken in that sexy voice of his has the desired affect and I suddenly feel very sexy, my thoughts turn to all the incredible things Pacey might do to my body. I reach out to him grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pull him toward me. His eyes narrow and he lets out the breath he was holding and lowers himself on top of me, but careful not to put too much of his weight on me. I move my hand between us and grab onto his very hard, very large cock through his boxers and start moving my hand from base to tip. Another growl escapes him and he captures my mouth in an urgent kiss as he begins to move his hips pumping into my hand. Pacey leans to the side placing all his weight on one arm and he moves his other arm between us, his hand exploring as it goes. I feel his fingers tracing a path down my side and onto my stomach, moving it slowly back out to my hip all the while going lower and lower. My body is screaming for him to touch me in my most sensitive of places, but no words come out of my mouth. I can feel him tracing the elastic around the leg of my panties and I hold my breath in anticipation. His fingers ever so gently slip underneath the thin material and I exhale loudly releasing a moan and Pacey's mouth presses harder against mine.

My head is swimming and a new level of heat course through me and has my body is on fire again, but with more intensity. I know that I want him inside me, my body is telling me I need it, need him, so I whisper his name between our kisses and his hand moves closer inching its way to my centre. I feel the wetness and wonder what Pacey will think of that and then his finger skims over my opening and he growls out my name and presses his hips into me again. I can feel his heart beating in his chest and his breathing becomes even more erratic and it makes me feel alive to know that I can create this reaction from him. He starts to rub his finger along me and my hips involuntary move right along with him and I know that I am more than ready for him to fuck me and that thought excites me more, so I start moaning and pressing up against his hand. I remove my hand from his cock and start pushing his boxers down over his hips to let him know it's time, he takes my que and does the same by removing my panties. He slowly removes his hand from under the elastic and moves up to my hip and starts lowering them down all the while caressing my skin sending shock waves through my body all heading down to one main area. I have never felt so horny in my life and I can't help myself when I blurt out breathlessly "fuck me Pacey".

I feel him lean away from me and realize he is reaching for the condom on the nightstand, so in preparation I use both my hands to lower his boxer down to his knees. I hear a tear confirming that Pacey is removing the condom from the package, so I reach for his hand and take it from him as I look into his eyes. I see a flicker of indecision, so I smile assuring him that I want this and the look he gives me is one of pure love as he whispers "Joey, I love you". I practically melt in his arms, but I stay the course and begin rolling the condom down over his cock which feels so smooth and so hard against my fingers. When I'm done I pull him towards me and I can feel him pressed up against my stomach and lower, so I begin to move my hips to connect his hardness with my increasingly wet folds. It feels so good that I lose myself in the sensation it creates, my eyes close and my breathing becomes more of a pant. I feel Pacey begin to move right along with me and with each dip of his hips, the feeling between my legs intensifies. I know I'm not far from a full on orgasm, or so I imagine that is what I am feeling. Pacey must sense this so he increases his speed slightly and presses harder into me. My mouth opens and I am now panting his name over and over, "come for me baby" he says and that's the last coherent thought I have as a wave of ecstasy washes over me. I see a bright light behind my closed eyelids and my breath stops as my hips rise up and my head grinds into the mattress beneath me. Pacey lowers his head and catches my last breath with a kiss and then slowly kisses me along my chin down to my neck, kissing and sucking as he does.

When I come back to reality, I have this feeling of guilt that I got to this place without having had sex yet. Pacey seems unaffected by that as he continues to kiss my neck moving lower, making his way down to by breasts. He begins fondling one breast with his hand as his mouth covers over the other sucking gently until the nipple has hardened and nips at it sending another wave through me and I realize that he knew exactly what he was doing when he let me go over the edge without him.

Pacey continues his assault on my breasts, but begins to move above me and I now feel his cock at my entrance, "are you ready for me baby" he whispers and rises slightly so he can look into my eyes. I can see the love and desire on his face as he looks at me, so I reach up and cup his cheek. He turns his head without looking away and kisses the inside of my wrist as he slowly slides inside me. I tense up as a reflex and he stops for a moment giving me a loving smile to reassure me and my heart skips a beat. "This may hurt for a moment, but it will subside as you get accustomed to me being inside you, I will do everything I can to make this as painless as possible". I smile back at him and relax slightly giving him a cue that it's okay to continue. Suddenly Pacey's hips jerk forward and I feel a stinging inside, he stops moving as I wince allowing me to get used to the feel of his cock buried within me. He slowly lowers himself closer and begins kissing me again and my mind and body have suddenly forgotten about the pain I just experienced. My hips involuntarily begin moving which sends Pacey's cock deeper within, he then starts to move himself pushing deeper and as he does his breathing increases and he lets out a long low growl "fuck Joey you feel so good". He touches his forehead to mine and looks deeply into my eyes and starts pumping into me over and over and it feels so good. My hips rise off the bed to meet his in an attempt to feel him deep inside me.

I knew sex was going to feel good, but I never expected it to feel this good. I can feel all of Pacey's very long, very large cock inside of me and it feels so glorious that I want him to push deeper. "Oh Pacey" I moan, "fuck me, fuck me harder". His response is another growl as he quickens his pace slightly jerking his hips so that each time in pumps into me I feel all of him. Then without any warning, he stops and I feel him slowing pulling out, but before he is all the way out, he rams his cock into me again creating an entirely new sensation inside me. He does this a few more times and then he reaches down and lifts one of my legs up off the bed and loops it over his arm and then pumps into me again. I feel him going deeper than before and this new feeling is causing that feeling to come back and I can't believe he is going to be able to make me cum again. He bends his head back down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth and I arch my back again out of reflex, spreading my arms fisting the sheets. My mouth opens involuntarily and I'm having trouble breathing as he rams his cock inside me.

Pacey is kissing and sucking all over my upper body that I can't keep track of where the sensations are coming from and all I can focus on is how glorious he feels inside me. I can feel the build up of another orgasm and it feels more intense than the last one. Whatever Pacey is doing as he pumps into me, is cauing a whole new feeling and it is incredible. "Pacey, I'm going to cum again" I manage to breath out and with that he covers my mouth with his and pumps into me even harder. The sweat between our two bodies is creating a slippery feel, so I wrap my arms around him and grab onto his ass to keep us connected, and again his pace quickens. After a couple more thrusts I can feel myself going over the edge and I throw my head back "oh Pacey, oh Pacey, Oh Fuck, I'm going to cum. He must be getting close himself because he feels bigger inside me and his thrusts have become erratic. Then all thought has left me and a wash of ecstasy comes flooding through my body. I feel like I rise off the bed and the muscles in my entire body tense up in an incredible way as I go over the edge. Pacey had stopped kissing me and was watching me, and then I hear him growl and grunt one last time as he lowers his head and moans out my name and I knew he had followed me to the edge. He collapses on top of me and it feels amazing, like our bodies were meant to be fused together like this for all eternity.

"Joey, that was amazing" he sighs, "how are you feeling" Pacey asks and I can hear doubt in his voice. I answer him by wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing his sweat soaked temple while stoking his hair with my other hand. I have no doubt in my mind that this was perfect in every way.


End file.
